Inside My Head: Noah's Blog
by Onaqua
Summary: Many of us ask ourselves what the heck is going through a character's head during the episode. Well here I try to tell you exactly what Noah thought as if he wrote it afterwords with a super memory. Sister fic in Luke's POV **Rating for later chapters**
1. June 1, 2007

**_A/N_** Welcome one and all to Noah's Blog! Now many of you are probably going 'What the heck…?' But I appreciate you clicking on this anyway! Now, this is not a plot of my own design, oh no! This is what is going on in Noah's head throughout the episodes! Many times we wonder what the hell the characters were thinking, and here it is! The dates correspond to the day the episode aired. Episodes spanning over more than one day depends. There is a sister fic written by my girl Amber that is Luke's Blog. So, without further ado, here's Noah's Blog! D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I make up with artistic creativity during gaps and with a few things in Noah's mind. But I don't own the characters, As the World Turns, or even the plot! If I did, do you think Nuke would be on so little and not have decent screen time or sex? Didn't think so.

* * *

_June 1st, 2007  
_**First day interning at WOAK in Oakdale**

First impressions are a very important thing. At least, that's what I was raised to believe. The only thing I want right now though, is the blessing that the first impressions about me won't be held against me. I know they weren't good at all. My first day of work in this new town and I screwed it up right from the beginning.

First off, I was late. Late! If my father ever found out...Especially with what I had to say to leave... Let's not even discuss the fact that I was not just hours late, but days. Days! Anyway, after I finally managed to get out of the hell that was Missouri--which was pretty hard to do. It was as if the state didn't want me to finally get away--it took me a while to actually find the WOAK station in the little town. Not that this town is little in my mind at all. After all the places I've been? I'd be crazy.

Wait, completely off track, back on now. So I went looking for some guy named Luke Snyder. I was told to find him since I'd be interning with him and everything. But instead, I found this girl. I asked where Luke Snyder was and when she turned around, I couldn't believe me eyes.

It was that girl from the clip I'd received on my phone a while back. I started joking around about it, but she didn't seem to catch on, even claiming not to know me. Well, I showed her and it turned out to all be a misunderstanding due to modern technology. I admit, I was having a bit more fun than necessary, but the whole thing was pretty amusing.

Anyway, we introduced ourselves, me apologizing about the complicity of getting out of Missouri, and then I had to go and make some stupid movie reference once again. Luckily, it turned out to be a good thing. Maddie seemed to understand old movies! And she actually liked them! She even knows about Sullavan! I could hardly believe it was happening. Looking back on today, I'm fully aware that I was flirting just a bit. Oddly...it was almost..._hard_ to flirt instead of just being friendly. But whatever, it was my first day and I'd already made a fool of myself, which could explain my lack of subtlety very well.

We continued to movie talk, acting like old friends, which was strange for me yet nice. She asked about my parents...which isn't the greatest subject for me. I just stuck with telling her that I was an Army brat. Luckily, the subject moved on quickly, focusing more on Oakdale and my aspires to become a director. A voice approached, obviously talking to Maddie since I was the new one. First impressions once again...the blonde walked in, holding a huge stack of papers, and wondering 'what idiot turns off his cell phone on the first day of work'. I immediately tried to appear like I wasn't completely lax, because I'm not, and tried to shake his hand while introducing himself. 'Tried' because he then proceeded to shove the papers to me, without an intro himself, then went on reminding me just how late I was in an annoyed tone. Can't say I blamed him though. Especially since I WAS late and had no clue what to do. I asked, but that didn't make it better. Luckily Maddie came to my defense and I discovered that this was the Luke Snyder I'd been sent to find. Thank God I'd found Maddie first.

So I just looked down at the papers while Luke and Maddie had a little argument. I honestly hoped that wasn't the work environment that I got into. But something bothered me a bit when Maddie talked about showing me around the studio. I don't know what, and maybe that isn't what bothered me. I mean, I'd just been chewed out by Luke after all. But I'm used to orders and such. Anyway, I just thought about how in the movies, showing someone around meant more than just taking a tour. Then again, that shouldn't bother me at all, so I guess it was just the feeling that Luke was not going to like me much already just because I was late.

Apparently, Luke isn't a jerk, according to Maddie. That caused me to chuckle a bit to myself. I couldn't help it! Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Luke had his arms crossed and seemed completely, I don't know, shocked or something that Maddie liked me enough to defend me. I noticed a small smile on his face at the mention of being a jerk, and he honestly seemed to not like the idea, but I didn't dwell on that too much, seeing as I had a tour--that was just a tour--to go on.

After the tour of the basics, I asked Maddie who was supposed to get the clip and why he couldn't be there with her at the time. It doesn't make any sense why she had to send a clip so I wanted to know. Maddie didn't seem very comfortable with the subject, but I don't know anything because Luke chose that moment to barge in and stand right behind me, holding even more papers! I swear that guy is a paper magnet. He did seem a little more at ease though. He wasn't all on my case, though he still seems to like shoving papers at me. Lighter tone and everything, almost like he was joking around with friends about them being lazy. Interesting flip side. I left to go to the filing room, Luke coming after me to show me 'the joys of filing'. What a joke!

All in all, I have learned several things today:

First impressions aren't always the best or the most accurate  
Someone actually likes old movies besides me  
Maddie has a secret about her boyfriend that she is obviously uncomfortable about  
And Luke...well I just hope Luke is more like he was later on and not how I first met him

Nothing else interesting happened that day. I left work, came to where I'm staying, and just started writing. It's a lot, but I want to remember every second of my first day working toward my career. My first day of freedom!

* * *

**_A/N_** So what'd ya think? Well, you know what to do! Rate and Review everyone! Keep the little person in my brain running!


	2. June 13, 2007

**_A/N _**Well this update is coming fast only because the first three chapters of this have already been written. As always, remember to check out the sister fic posted by Amber AKA Writer-N-Disguise!

**Disclaimer:** I own only what I make up in Noah's head. The characters, show, and plot are not owned by me. Please, they would be the stars of the show if I had my way!

* * *

_June 13, 2007  
_**Intern Project**

So it's been a bit since I made my fashionably late arrival at WOAK for my internship position, but luckily no one held that against me. Kim gave Maddie, Luke, and I a sheet that Maddie read from and I couldn't believe my ears. We get to, not only pitch a show or whatever we decide to do, but we get to produce it as well!

As Maddie was reading, I was paying close attention of course like I have been raised (but also because I was interested), I couldn't help but notice Luke grow increasingly fidgety and I had a feeling that he was not liking this as much as Maddie and I were. Maddie and I are excited to do this, you could tell then too, but as soon as I took the paper after Maddie finished so I could look at it more closely (it helps me for some strange reason) Luke began to complain.

I was talking about how we could do anything with this, but Luke just had to give a huge sigh and start talking about how he was still 'just trying to get the basics'. Whatever. I mean, he knows more about how this place works than I do but you don't hear me complaining! At the time though, I tried not to pay too much attention to Luke. It seemed to me that Luke just wanted to get through this intern job with as little work as possible. But who knows? Maybe he just doesn't like stuff like this. Why he would want to intern here if that's the case is a mystery to me, but oh well.

Anyway, during Luke's complaining that I really had no choice but to listen to, the blonde gave me an idea. He mentioned something about phone features and Maddie being a techno wizard and I remembered the clip she sent me by accident. The goal of the project is to invent something to attract a new audience and every young person pretty much has a cell phone that can stream video. Who knew Luke's whining could actually give me an idea? I would thank him, but I don't think that'd go over too well.

So I pitched the idea to Maddie and Luke, the latter instantly looking at me and asking what the heck I was talking about. I was too excited to care at the moment. I just told him to ask Maddie. She gave me a funny look, probably because I'm not supposed to ever mention the whole video thing again, but oh well!

Then she started going on about how she didn't know anything and sending the video was an accident so I just whipped out my phone and started filming. Maddie quickly caught on though and started flipping out a little, but I tried to reassure her that she looked good on the phone, which she does, since most people look completely awful! Since I'm the biggest geek on the planet, I had to mention to Luke, who was right beside me, that there were no bad angles. Of course, he just had to brush it off with a little 'I guess' and not even care. Does that kid ever get excited over anything?

Maddie seemed on board with the whole thing, so I told her that we'd use a digital camcorder, which I had to tell a still doubtful and resistant Luke that I had bought with money from my job last summer. Of course, that only made Luke cross his arms again and sigh. But like I said, I didn't really care at the time. It was me and Maddie talking about what we'd need and where to get it.

I jumped at the chance to direct. Since I want to be a director, this is the perfect opportunity for me to get a little experience. Maddie didn't mind and neither did Luke (big surprise there, seeing as he's so into the project that he'd probably want to direct it himself). My imagination ran away with me for a bit as I started talking about how Kim might stream everything for us. Little 1-2 minute segments wouldn't be too big of a deal. For the second time, Luke's ever so doubtful ways helped a bit. The voice of reason! He looked like he seriously doesn't think anyone would ever get into short little segments on phones. I just said how Maddie got to me, which honestly made Luke look a little awkward. Maybe he just doesn't like the idea that we're really going to do this or maybe he doesn't like that Maddie got to me. I don't know. Doesn't matter.

Maddie jumped to her own defense though and went on about talking to Casey. That's when I mentioned that we would need a writer with fresh and new ideas. Maddie said she knew someone, and proceeded to stare at the one person I'd never think was a writer. Luke. You'd think that a writer would be on board with something like this! All this creative opportunity must be a writer's dream! But since I'm not a writer, I can't really judge.

'What' was the first thing he said. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to Maddie and I when we started to get technical and everything. Anyway, he started to immediately cut himself down and say he wasn't a writer and that it was only in his mind. Maddie wasn't going to let him get away that easily though. She continued to follow him around as he talked about how he hadn't written much and what he did write wasn't all that fantastic. I just stood there, letting Maddie do her thing and wondering how the heck Luke managed to get another great load of papers. Paper magnet I swear!

So as I was paying attention to the conversation from afar, and observing Maddie's methods of talking Luke into things, I heard what they were saying. Apparently, Luke is very hard on himself when it comes to writing. He thinks he's not very good and that just because a teacher decided he 'doesn't suck as much as everyone else' doesn't make him good. But apparently, according to Maddie, Luke understands the inner workings of people very well. Another thing I never would have guessed in a million years.

Deciding it was about time for me to hop off the table I had been on and help, I suggested Luke just handle the emotions and let Maddie and I worry about the plot. He scoffed and said it was random. With Maddie, Luke actually listens to her and comes back with better replies. With me, it's as if he dismisses me immediately. Probably because he knows her better.

Being a movie geek once again thwarted me. Apparently Maddie too, seeing as we both started to repeat the plot of Rebecca. Brilliant movie, but already done. All the while the only thing Luke did was mock Maddie's alien pitch, asking if the alien would be 'illegal or extraterrestrial'. Of course, Luke didn't know about the movie. As Maddie said, we're 'beyond weird' about our ancient films. She and Luke had had this conversation before, seemingly quoting him from another time. They are so different. Maddie is nice and funny and likes to run with ideas and have fun. Luke just seems difficult. But that appears to only be toward me. I still can't blame him, after all we did get off on the wrong foot, but I wish he'd at least give me a chance and stop cutting everything down.

Anyway, after that I met someone else named Gwen. Apparently she is a very good singer and is going to finish her demo. A girl named Cleo was with Gwen and got everything started with the demo. In my opinion, the girl is a little more than a bit strange, but I know more than anyone that first impressions aren't always the best.

So while Maddie, Gwen, Cleo, and Luke were talking, I noticed something. Luke was a lot nicer and much friendlier. He actually seemed like a pretty cool person and I'm still confused about how I'm the only one he seems to brush off and dismiss. Maybe because he just met me, but then again, he just met Cleo too and he was being much nicer to her. She did help Gwen though so that might help.

As I was saying, Luke had to go (he's always leaving) and when I went to talk to him about smoothing everything out, he went from nice, friendly, smiling Luke to sarcastic, uncaring Luke. Once again dismissing me. I couldn't believe how he was acting towards me. I still can't! I know I was late, but I don't think I really deserve all of that from him. I don't know what I have to do in order to get on Luke's good side, but apparently I'm the only one who really isn't already. That's incredibly frustrating but I'll think about that more at another time.

I mentioned to Gwen the fact that I had interned at a theater in Branson and that they were going to be having a benefit this summer along the lines of fallen officers, which was what Gwen was going to be doing anyway. She could cross-promote it there while helping the cause. I told her and Maddie that I could make the connections and that they were looking for performers. Maddie walked over and asked me another quick question before we heard Cleo talking. What she said, I have to admit creeped me out. Maddie apparently agreed. Cleo talked about how Gwen should be ready for her 'whole life to change'. That just gave me flashes of old movies about life changes that ended badly for most involved. Like Cleo was in the place of the villain, Gwen was the heroine Cleo was bent on destroying, and the rest of us were just friends who get crushed along the way. But whatever. That can never happen because movies are movies.

The rest of the day passed without much to say. Gwen and Cleo left so I went back to work. Maddie seemed to be acting odd, as she was supervising me when I really didn't need it. I asked her and we started talking about how she had only worked here but I'd worked all over. Most of my resume was from high school but I did work in summer theaters, like back in Branson. That does give you a great way to meet people, especially since I moved around a whole lot with my dad being an Army Colonel. It's easier to break the ice, although Maddie seemed to think I don't have that problem. What can I say? She made it incredibly easy for me with her video but that wasn't just it. She's someone I can talk to about old movies and everything, which is something I've never had before. Who knew that in the little town of Oakdale I'd meet someone who actually understands old movies and likes them as much as I do?

So that's really all that happened today. From the intern project, to Cleo, to talking with Maddie. In all honestly, the only somewhat down parts of today were Cleo's almost sinister prediction and Luke's attitude. His attitude toward me that is. What did I do to him to make him detest me so much? I know it should be his problem, not mine, but that doesn't change the fact that it frustrates me to know that Luke is a friendly kind of guy to everyone except me. But that's for another day. Who knows? Maybe it'll get better at the days go on and we all work on this project. I hope so. From the looks of everything, it seems that Luke would be an awesome person to hang out with, if he ever lets go of whatever it is he doesn't like about me. I wish he'd at least tell me! But I really shouldn't dwell on it now. Who knows what my mind'll come up with.

* * *

**_A/N _**So you know the drill! Read and Review and what not! The little man grows weary!


	3. June 20, 2007

**_A/N_** Welcome back to more of Noah's Blog! Enjoying so far? I promise that with this blog, things start to get interesting seeing how this is the video episode. We know what Luke imagined, but what about Noah? As always, sister fic by Writer-N-Disguise, my girl Amber, is linked!

**Disclaimer: **Come on, you're all smart enough to know that I only own the little things I make up for Noah's brain! Not the plot or characters or show! I wish though. Anyone want to assist in my hostile take over? Hmm...

* * *

_June 20, 2007  
_**Mysteries and Facts**

Just another day at work at WOAK. Well, it started that way at least. A lot happened today and it was a bit hard to wrap my mind around all of it at the time. I guess it just helps to go back from the beginning and just tell everything like it is. Or was, rather.

I was sitting at one of the chairs in the station, looking over a few papers when Luke walked in. If I'm honest, he's still been distant with me. As I sat there, I was wondering about that and also the fact that since we all agreed to run with my idea with the cell phone intern project, Luke hadn't really been around to talk about it. He's the writer and without him, there isn't really anything Maddie and I can do.

Anyway, finally he walked in, carrying two huge boxes of video tapes. Honestly, the boy must eat a ton of cashews or something. All the magnetic properties in them would explain how every time I see him, he's carrying a whole load of stuff! First papers and then videos! So I asked him if we could actually discuss the intern project, but, as usual, he just blew it off. True, he did have a pretty good reason. He was struggling with those videos and asked me to help him, which I did of course. I'm not inconsiderate, even if Luke and I aren't exactly tight.

I took a box from him, and it was pretty heavy! I don't know where he hides the muscles he obviously has to carry two of those things! He must build up strength from carrying around every single piece of paper he sees…It doesn't matter.

He told me where to put the tapes after I commented that it felt like every show ever taped. It really did! And it was only one box! I'm not a wimp or anything, but it was insane! Luke seemed a bit off and not paying attention. I pointed out that he needed to watch his step before he tripped on the cord on the ground, but I guess I spoke too late. Luke stumbled and the tapes spilt all over the linoleum floor.

He wasn't exactly thrilled after that. Apparently he had sorted them precisely. If I had to pin any kind of sense about Luke when that happened, it would have to be over-worked and stressed. He was acting as if his life's work had been completely wrecked with no hope of ever being restored. I didn't want him to go completely overboard, so I set down my box and knelt down to assist him in picking the many blue tapes back up.

Something…odd happened when we were picking up the tapes. Luke asked for one and I grabbed it to give to him. But as I turned to give it to him or set it down for him to get, his hand covered mine for an instant and I'm not sure why, but I froze. It was almost as if I was stunned for that brief millisecond, but as fast as the strange occurrence came, it went. Luke, however, didn't seem to be as lucky in his ability to revive. He stopped and then he froze again with his hand a little bit off mine before sitting back with this odd look on his face. Something must have happened with the tape. A shock reaction perhaps. I've heard that can happen. Luke eating all those cashews probably didn't help either. There we go, that explains it!

So I looked over at him, noticing the expression, and asked him if he was okay. After all, he was acting off. He said he was fine and for the first time I can remember, he actually smiled and replied in a semi-friendly tone. It wasn't hostile at least. We went back to the task at hand, Luke glancing back at me oddly once more. Probably wondering what the hell happened with that video tape just like I was. I wonder if he's figured it out yet.

We were just about finished picking up the endless pile of tapes when Maddie walked in, proclaiming that she was a jinx. Luke said that she didn't have anything to do with the tapes and Maddie said she wasn't talking about that, but all I could really think about was where she was when the tapes first spilt and where she'd been all day. I wasn't really saying anything, just sticking to looking between the two of them, when Maddie mentioned that there was some copy place in Old Town.

Almost immediately after she said that, Luke reverted back to how it was before. Not wanting to be around me at all. He tried to get rid of me! It was pretty obvious by his tone and the way he grabbed the tape I had from me. He 'suggested' that I go with Maddie to Old Town. Truth be told, I really didn't want to go at first. Luke finally showed some sign of niceness towards me and then suddenly when Maddie showed up he wanted me gone again! What is his deal? I told him I didn't mind staying to help him. After all, had I warned him sooner he might not have tripped. His excuse was that Maddie shouldn't go into Old Town by herself. I thought that was a pretty lame excuse, I still do, but I sensed that Luke really didn't want me around for whatever reason, so I just used one of lines he used on me once to show he didn't care. Unfortunately, I don't think my 'whatever' had the same affect because I was still a bit thrown at the time and my emotions tend to come out in my voice even when I don't want them to. Especially when I don't want them to.

I just brushed it off, telling Maddie I'd go with her but we would be taking my car. I don't know why I do it, but it seems that any time Luke just completely blows me off, I flirt even more with Maddie. Just something odd I noticed while writing this here in my dorm. It's probably just a coincidence. I don't intentionally flirt more, so it must be one of those odd, freak things.

Maddie and I started talking about the movie Bad Luck and I noticed Luke was still acting strange. He usually wants to be away from me or have nothing to do with me, but never to that extent. It was like I'd done something, but I'm still not sure what the hell I did to piss him off so much. Either way, I walked off with Maddie, still wondering about what was up with Luke, something that has puzzled me the entire day since then. I don't know what I did to make him think I'm a horrible person or something, but one way or another I've got to prove Luke wrong.

We got to Old Town and managed to copy everything. I was wondering how long it would take once we to back to WOAK for Luke to get a hold of both stacks when this guy, Owen I think his name is, came up to us telling Maddie hi. It was a bit awkward there for a minute. Obviously the guy knew Maddie and visa versa but she didn't seem to thrilled about it. I was about to say hi, but when I noticed the tension I stopped and just looked between the two of them as Maddie got over the little odd spell and introduced me. I shook his hand and said hi of course, but then the subject turned to Casey.

I have to admit, I was curious when the infamous Casey was mentioned. I knew so little about him! As Maddie and Owen were talking, I noticed Maddie was answering Owen's questions as quickly as possible, shutting him down as if trying to get him to stop talking in case he revealed too much. I learned that he was once Casey's roommate and that he had to get another one. So Casey was no longer at the university and as I tried not to look at the two of them because of the awkwardness, I wondered where he was.

I asked about the awkwardness, wondering if maybe she and Owen had dated once, which would explain why talking about Casey would be odd, but Maddie shot me down. Not her type apparently, not that I blame her. I wouldn't date him. I mean, if I was a girl. Suddenly, my lips felt a little dry and I wondered if Luke had any chap stick on him back at the station. It was random, I know, but that thought just popped into my head for some reason. I never did ask him about that, but then again, I never really had time. But I'm getting ahead of myself!

She said that he was just Casey's roommate. I knew who Casey was, but I had to ask, if only so I could once again bring up the cell phone video. I doubt if I am ever going to let her live that one down. Owen apparently reminds Maddie of bad times with Casey. A bad break up of sorts, she said. Casey couldn't go to the prom with her, which is why she made the video. I knew that, of course, as she had told me that before, but I wanted to know why she had to make it in the first place. Where Casey was.

Now that I know, I almost wish I hadn't asked. He was in prison, which explains why Maddie didn't want to tell me in the first place. But she did and we sat down on the bench so she could vent. She seemed like she really needed to talk to someone and I might as well be that person. Maddie really missed him, I could tell by the way she was going on about not being able to write or talk to him. I could tell she really cared but I was puzzled when she started apologizing! That was why I sat down and asked her about it! I wanted her to be able to talk to me, that's what friends do. I could hardly believe it though. I never would have guessed it with how she acts. She hides her emotions extremely well. Then again, it's not always that hard, depending on the issue.

Casey really is a lucky guy. Maddie is very selfless and she knows that her suffering without Casey is nothing compared to what Casey must be going though right now. Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like her standing by him and waiting for him to get out of jail. Any guy would be happy if a girl remotely similar to Maddie stood with him. So I told her as much, and I gave her a little smile to show her that I was serious. I would be lucky to have a girl like her too, right? Right. Anyway, she started acting a little odd, saying that we should go back to the station and back to Luke, avoiding my eyes the whole time. That's when I figured out that it would be incredibly easy to like Maddie. After all, what's not to like?

We went back to the station and found Luke typing like mad on his laptop. He told up to wait a second as he finished up what he was typing. Finishing with a sharp tap and a smile, he said he was done. Maddie asked what with and I was just standing behind her, wondering what in the world had gotten into Luke. I'd never seen him type with so much interest. I soon found out, however, when he explained that he had an idea about the plot for the summer intern project.

I couldn't believe he wrote a story in the little amount of time Maddie and I had been gone. He smiled at me, obviously pleased with his work, when I expressed my awe. Maddie asked if he was going to share it and he immediately got up and started to explain what it was about while looking at me. Just as he got to a few deeper details in the story, Maddie stopped him. Apparently Luke took that as a sign that she hated it because he tried to prevent us from reading it, proclaiming that the idea was stupid anyway. Maddie shot him down, saying that we should just read it for ourselves. I really liked the story so far and wanted him to keep talking because he spoke with it in a way that had me really into the plot. But Maddie was right of course. It would probably be even better if we read it ourselves. Luke could hardly believe we were that eager but I know I was. I couldn't wait to read the rest! So we did with Luke watching and pacing anxiously in the background.

As I read the simple outline, I was amazed, and that is a huge understatement. The main character was just so in depth and real! It was as if her struggles really happened and this was a mere recording. But not just a recording of her actions and expressions, no, this went completely into her mind and how she was just fighting. She was fighting with herself to not fall in love because she didn't want history to repeat itself. When Maddie and I both finished, I had to tell Luke it was great and he just smiled, being the modest person he is. Maddie felt the same way about the brilliant outline. It was just an outline and it was practically causing her to tear up.

Maddie said the girl was so afraid to fall in love again, but Luke stopped her. He spoke in such a way that is hard to describe, but it was almost as if Luke was inside the girl's mind and knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. Somehow, I couldn't help but look at him and smile in awe. It was incredible how in depth it all was and how Luke told it was as captivating as any movie. He explained that she was willing to have exactly what she wants or nothing at all, which made sense. Luke looked between us as he said that, eyes resting on mine when he said the girl wanted to have exactly what she wanted. He looked at Maddie to finish explaining; probably looking at me just to make sure I was still with him. I was one hundred percent. It was incredible!

He was really into this, and I asked him about it. He gave another almost shy grin and wondered if it was really that obvious. I don't understand why Luke is so modest about his writing. It completely blew me and Maddie away! I let Maddie handle explaining to Luke that he is really great at getting inside the character's mind and figuring out what they are thinking and how they're acting in regards to those thoughts and feelings. She turned the track of the conversation to our attempts. I scoffed, agreeing with her that we couldn't come up with anything our own and that he was just completely original and amazing. It really did feel like we were intruding on something actually happening with how real it was.

I just couldn't stop looking at Luke as Maddie kept talking. I mean, I was still completely blown away by the writing and shocked that Luke was acting so modest and almost like he didn't deserve the praise, which he did! I had to know what his inspiration was but when I asked him, he just shook his head and almost looked like he was struggling with what to say. In the end, all he said was 'Beats me'.

Even now I still wonder if Luke really told me the truth when I asked him. After all, how can something that magnificent come from nothing? Something had to inspire him, even if it was just the tiniest little thing. Maybe it was so small that he wasn't aware of it. But if he was aware of it, why didn't he tell Maddie and I? Maybe it's like a magician-never revealing his secrets. But there is no way I'd be able to write anything close to that. And it was just an outline!

Anyway, several mysteries and much knowledge came from today. Some facts include: Casey's in jail, Maddie is a really likable girl, and while Luke is still a bit distant, he has loosened up a bit and he is an incredible writer. But the mysteries still remain, such as: Why won't Luke share his inspiration, why he is so modest about his work, and what happened with the video tapes earlier?

* * *

**_A/N_ **You know the drill! Read and Review! This little man can't feed himself!


End file.
